A Pasts Calling
by Inferno Wolf 13
Summary: It's a story told mainly from the point of an mt pilot who managed to obtain an ac and his adventures as hes breaks the system that the controler rules.


Author note:

Ummm...yeah....I know I should put something here but I got nothing

I only have 1 request If you read please review (but this is not enforced)

Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own armored core or any of the pieces or storyline I may use as a backbone of the story. However, I do own the characters in this story and will track down those who try and steal them from me.

A Beginning

The bullets flew past me much faster than I expected. The opponent was moving at what seemed an ungodly speed. I didn't see how it was possible. He lifted the gun and fired a few rounds...slow...A Distraction! He was already behind me...How?!? The blade came up and if I hadn't used my gun as a shield I would have lost there. He came at me...Slow...no fast, it's an afterimage his blade came from above I blocked with mine and overloaded the circuit to my blade causing it to explode destroying my left arm but both of his arms.

He persisted and with the Quad he had charged at me using the front two legs as arms. I jumped and was going to double kick him with my reverse joint legs but... From below...HOW!!! His back two legs stabbed into the core and flipped me. He was using his front two legs as a distraction to do a back flip and take me down.

The battle was over...I lost...to the same guy again this year too...WHAT THE FUCK!!! WHY THE HELL CANT I BEAT HIM!!!!!(Cursing in cockpit so no one can hear...there are more swears but...you get the Idea.)

The virtual battle arena, this is where I really was. I didn't have enough money or MT experience to pilot an AC. The tournament I was in....again and lost...again was the early year (AKA Dawn) virtual AC fight. If I can't beat the people here I probably don't stand a chance as a real Raven.

Disheartened by my loss I went to go claim my prize and stand in front of those spectators who only care about seeing the losers who actually participated in this fight. The prizes were being awarded as I got there so when it was my turn I took my Second place 1000 cred prize and stood up there to be gawked at by the imbeciles.

"...and the winner of the Dawn Tournament, Cody Greenwood. Come up here champ!" The champion rose and ascended to the prize of 10000 creds and with his blonde short hair, pale complexion and light blue eyes looked around the room. His stare eventually met my smirk and without a word he smiled and left. Parting the crowd with gestures of his hand he went outside and got into a black car and left.

I left the fools in a way so none would notice my escape...none that is but my friend who had come in 5th place and won 100 creds. He met me in front of the building and we both walked in the general direction of where we lived. He was a funny little man did a lot of drugs but never had a bad moment always cherry with a wrinkled face, beard and moustache. Pretty Hispanic lookin but no one knows what he is. All we know is he is good with tanks...any tank, every tank and expert with heavy explosives.

"So Thomas whatcha gonna do with that money? Maybe you could let me have some?"

"John, you would use it to buy weed and alcohol...though you earned a little from the tournament you can have 200 of mine. I don't mind."

"Whoa thanks man."

"Right now I am juz gonna head home and work on my MT I don't fell like doin anything so when you get...what your gonna buy (someone walked by) juz take it to your place and enjoy."

"Man you should have some of this stuff its great man"

"Sorry I don't do drugs. (except alcohol every once in a while)"

"Your loss. O yeah your gonna be in the race next week?"

"The usual bets are on so yeah I'll be in the race. Here's the creds, don't spend too much"

I watched him disappear into the lights of layered...A city completely controlled by an A.I. That wasn't true the people on the bottom of society held no importance for a computer to control so our lives were horrible but free from non-decision.

I headed home... or at least I call it a home...It was in the dump behind of one of Mirages manufacturing structures. A few people besides me lived here. All of us were a little insane and very skillful at our trades. I walked into the dump, a pth having been made by the frequent races we have between each other on bikes we custom built from scrap (after all we are surrounded by it.)

My "house" was a load of titanium plates collected together to look like (at first glance) like part of the dump. All the houses here were camouflaged into the dump and well built so that no one would spot us when we were not ready for another attempted removal assault or if some huge AC or MT fight happened overhead. I went into my house and looked around...Just simply a bedroom closed off by a door, a bathroom closed off by another door and a living room which kinda melded into a garage where my custom built MT stood...as well as my bike (which could hit 700 km/h on a turn(ï 


End file.
